Hope In My Heart
by ppgxrrbmegafan
Summary: Everything was going pretty well, even though the Professor died a month ago. But now, things just took a turn for the worst. The Rowdyruff Boys are in their school, and in every class. Things couldn't get any worse, the girls thought. But they did. Now, they're partnered up for every class, too. Soon, they're falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom woke up, the light shining through her window, and saw Bubbles and Buttercup next to her, on both sides. She shook them gently, whispering "Wake up." When Bubbles started opening her sky blue eyes, she asked, "Blossom, why get up so early? We don't have to get ready for school now." But Blossom replied, "Better to be early than late." All the talk had woken Buttercup up. "What's going on? Don't try and wake me up like this again." she said threateningly. "Sorry, Buttercup. But you'll have to get used to it. Bubbles, you can start making breakfast. I'll get our supplies for school ready, Buttercup, you'll drive today. And please don't be reckless on the road, like last time." Blossom commanded. Buttercup immediately responded with a pillow thrown in Blossoms face. A pillow fight commenced, and none of the girls won. Blossom decided she'd clean up the mess from the pillow fight too. Blossom remembered a part of the not-so-long-ago past. She thought about Buttercup driving, and back to the last time Buttercup drove...**

**_Flashback..._**

**_Buttercup hopped into the car, and called, "Hurry up, slowpokes! We don't have all day!" As soon as Blossom and Bubbles got in, Buttercup decidedly drove at full speed. The road was empty, so it was easy, seeing things pass by so quickly. But another car suddenly showed up right in front of them, and Buttercup was on the wrong side of the road. The two cars collided, debris flying everywhere. Buttercup was reviewing what just happened in her mind, Bubbles was crying loudly, and Blossom's heart beat wildy, adrenaline rushing through her. She decided, in her mind, that either she couldn't let Buttercup drive, or she would keep her driving at a bare minimum._**

**When the flashback finished, Blossom noticed that Bubbles put on a light blue sundress, with bubbles embroidered at the hem, sky blue heels with straps, and put her hair up into two pony tails with shiny bubble hairties. Blossom decided to put on a pink school uniform-like outfit that matched her eyes, knee high socks with black flats, and tied her hair up in a ponytail with the same big bow she had since 5 years old. Buttercup didn't make an effort dressing up whatsoever. She chose a dark green tanktop, black shorts, and bright green converses. She ran a brush through her hair, and that was it. Bubbles then went downstairs to make breakfast, while Buttercup got the car keys. Blossom, on the other hand stayed upstairs, but instead of organizing like she usually did, she spent the time in thought. She thought about when she was 5 years old, with crazy powers, numerous villains, and countless other problems. Then she remembered how she gave up her powers for a normal teenage life. At least the girls hadn't changed too much. Blossom still had super smarts, Bubbles could speak many languages and communicate with animals. Buttercup was amazing in athletics. Even without her powers, Buttercup still had super strength. And now, she was the fastest of the three.**

**"Breakfast's ready!" Bubbles called, snapping Blossom out of her thoughts. Blossom remembered that she was supposed to take care of the mess, so she called, "I'm coming in a minute, Bubbles!" and started working hurriedly. Soon, Bubbles called again, though, so Blossom decided to get the work done later. She walked downstairs, and saw Buttercup wolfing down her food. "Thank goodness, Blossom! Buttercup was about to eat your share!" Bubbles said, relieved. Breakfast was quiet, except for Buttercup's eating. When everyone had finished, Bubbles decided to bring up the past as topic of discussion. "So, you remember that when we were 5, we went to the Smith's for dinner? It did end up a disaster, didn't it?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah, why'd you ask, Bubbles?" Buttercup replied. "Oh, no reason. Blossom, you seem awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" Bubbles asked worriedly. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong Bubbles. We should get going, now." Blossom replied uncertainly.**

**Buttercup took the keys to the car out from her pocket, and got into the car. Bubbles followed, and Blossom was last in. "Now, remember Buttercup, don't use full speed. Press on the pedal slowly." Blossom said confidently. All her uneasiness washed away, but was passed on to Bubbles. She was thinking of the accident with the Professor. If only the Professor was still alive. He died a month ago, unexpectedly, in a crash. He was taken to the hospital immediately, but unfortunately, there was too much damage. His last words to the girls were: "Girls, go on living woithout me. I've helped as much as one man could. You will have to meet your fate yourselves." Ever since, Bubbles was afraid of losing people. She was afraid of anything dangerous.**

**"We're here. Blossom, I didn't crash. Are you happy?" Buttercup said angrily, emerald eyes blazing. Blossom nodded and noticed Bubbles staring off into space. "Bubbles... ? Is something wrong? Can you tell us?" Blossom asked worriedly. "Oh, no, I was just thinking about the Professor. Nothing too bad." Bubbles replied lightly. "Okay, then what are you two waiting for? We got to go now." Buttercup intruded. So, all three girls walked inside. They saw everyone chatting and laughing. Soon, Princess Morbucks walked in, pushing the girls aside, and everyone tried staying as far from her as possible. "Your princess has arrived." Princess anounced. Everyone thought back to how she became princess...**

**_Flashback..._**

**_Princess signed up for the school princess candidates. For the rest of the day, fire had blazed in her copper eyes, signaling that she wouldn't take no as princess for an answer. Later that day, she went to the meeting room, where all the candidates, including Bubbles and Blossom, stood. After everyone who wanted to be princess was there, the speeches prepared were said and recorded. During the session, Princess admitted to herself that all the speeches were good. She decided that she'd have to mess things up. She injured a few of the candidates by dropping things that were extremely heavy. She also switched some of the scripts to make the speech sound idiotic. Blossom, though, had her lines memorized, and had quick reflexes. Her speech went perfectly. When Princess was up, she said, "Vote for your one and only princess! Or else my daddy will sue the pants off of you!" And the few kids who had disobeyed her were sued. So, Princess won the vote._**

**"Well, let's here some enthusiasm and cheering! Aren't you glad your princess is here?!" Princess shouted. A few people muttered, "Yay." Everyone went back to their friendly conversation. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup walked down the hall for their 1st period, Gym. The entire class got there, and the gym teacher announced that three new students would join the class. Three boys stepped in, one red, one blue, and one green. They definitely seemed familiar. Then, it dawned on them... "The Rowdyruff Boys?!" the girls said, shocked.**

**_End_Of_Chapter_**

**Yay! I finished a chapter that doesn't suck! Thank goodness it turned out so well! Please review this! It's not hard! I'll be happy to have any! -ppgxrrbmegafan**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, reviews said go into a little more detail, no bold, and new paragraphs at dialogue. Well... I tried my best. Please review to see if it's better!

The boys in turn shouted,

"The Powerpuff Girls?!" in turn. The teacher could see that they were showing distaste to each other, so, the worst possible news was brought out.

"Well, you're going to have to stand each other a lot more! The two of you greens have every class together! Same with reds and blues!" the teacher cried out. The girls and boys were silent. They all thought that it was going to be a long year, and also that they stay as far from each other as possible. Brick broke the silence by awkwardly saying,

"Well, then... let's... get to the class... shall we...?" Everyone nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. Everyone did badly in Gym that day, even Buttercup and Butch, who both loved exercise and fighting.

After Gym came Science. The girls hoped that it would all be over and they wouldn't have to deal with the boys, who wished they weren't going to sit next to the girls, since they each sat at a seperate table. Blossom noticed Princess staring at Brick the minute he walked in. She realized that Princess liked Brick. Blossom was happy that Brick might end up with Princess as his girlfriend. Then he'd be busy, and no more trouble for Blossom. Yay! But, when her attention snapped back to the class, she saw the teacher reassigning seats. Now, Blossom had a wish that Brick wouldn't sit next to her. Bubbles was daydreaming, when a boy, particularly Mitch told her that he was supposed to sit there. Bubbles asked,

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me sitting here, is there?" But Mitch laughed, and replied,

"No, you bubblehead. We're switching seats! Idiot!" But Mitch saw Buttercup toss him a threatening glare, which put an immediate stop to his laughing. He timed his stop right; Bubbles looked as if she would've burst into tears any second. The teacher assigned Blossom next to Brick, Bubbles next to Boomer, and Buttercup next to Butch, much against their wishes.

"Couldn't I sit next to Princess?" Brick moaned. Bubbles and Boomer didn't complain. They seemed to be in silent thought. Nobody noticed this... they were too focused on the problem with the other two girls sitting with the two boys. Buttercup and Butch on the other hand both yelled,

"Why do I have to sit next to that pain?!", their eyes blazing with fire and hatred. The teacher then ordered silence in a stern voice, and commenced with the lesson. As it went on, all Blossom could think of was how her life was over as she knew it.

"Psst. Blossom." Brick whispered. Blossom decided she wouldn't pay attention, though it was difficult since Brick started poking her with the sharp tip of his pencil, which hurt. After 10 minutes, Blossom decided to give in since she couldn't ignore anymore.

"What is so important that you have to bug me for 10 minutes?!" Blossom whispered threateningly. By now, eyes were glowing menacingly, as if they had the power to kill him any minute. Even with that look, Brick didn't seem one bit scared; he looked like he was enjoying it, a smirk dancing on his face.

"All I had to say was hi." Brick replied smartly. All the while, Bubbles and Boomer never spoke. They each seemed like they were in their own perfect world, as if nothing was wrong. But, in their mind, everything was falling apart.

In the mind of Bubbles, all that could be seen was the memories playing out before her. She relived every moment where she was hit, beaten, and bruised, almost dead. Her face started to contort in horror at the nightmares that had been stored away for 10 years. Her eyes started to fill with tears, a soft blue coming from them. Boomer was also thinking of what happened, a small, partial smile on his face, remembering at how he'd thrashed her the first time they met.

Buttercup and Butch passed angry letters... they used up five sheets of paper, front and back. They paid no attention to the warning glances of the students, and the threatening glares of the teacher, himself.

_Why'd you have to sit next to me?! You should sit with Princess!_ Buttercup scribbled.

_Oh, are you willing to trade me for someone else? How about that friend of yours, Mitch?_ Butch replied, as if he was testing her. And he was. Buttercup looked annoyed and she was about to seriously bruise him, but the bell rang, its sound cutting through the air viscously.

Everyone got out of their seats, and ran for the door, but the teacher blocked, saying that they had to pick a partner for the project about microorganisms due on a Tuesday two weeks later. Then, every person in the classroom, with the exception of Blossom, groaned at the thought of a stupid project that would affect their grades greatly, if not done.

As people drained out of the classroom, Brick wandered through the halls for a while, as did his brothers, until a girl who he didn't recognize came up to him. She had copper hair, and shining eyes that were the same color.

"Uh... who are you? There's no way I'm being you're partner for the project." Brick stated. The girls face dropped, and suddenly showed a burst of anger.

"My name's Princess, and I'm princess of this school. You have to work with me, because I command it." Princess declared, a smile creeping on her face slowly. Brick shook his head no, and walked away, saying,

"Later." Princess looked so angry, so Blossom snickered under her breath. She soon realized she'd be late, looking up at the black clock, which always stayed on the exact second. So, Blossom half ran to class, sitting down just as the bell rang, signaling anyone who came after was late. 2 minutes after the bell rang, the Rowdyruff Boys walked in, not seeming to care about being tardy. The teacher told them,

"I know you boys are new here, but that doesn't mean you can be late like that." Everybody in the classroom but Blossom and Bubbles went,

"Oooooooh." The boys didn't mind though. They looked like this wasn't going to stop. It would happen all, year, they'd get detention.

_End of Chapter_

Ok, I tried my best. Please review, as a reminder. You don't have to, though. So, if you like, I'll write the next chapter.


End file.
